I Could Lose (re-post)
by R.C. Cummings
Summary: Jane has an epiphany about Maura on a Saturday run.


**This is a previous work that I did in May and pulled because it had song lyrics in it that weren't public domain. I truly didn't mean any infringement and I pulled it voluntarily. This is the reworked version. I hope you enjoy it as much as the first one.**

 *** I own nothing of Rizzoli and Isles I just have the privilege of playing with the characters for a while.**

Chapter One

Jane had her ear plugs in listening to music stretching waiting on Maura to meet her for their Saturday run. She was pulling up her left leg by her foot behind her stretching her leg out when her best friend started walking towards her smiling. She smiled back then froze when she suddenly saw the strawberry blond framed in rays of sunshine. Her heart fluttered at the beautiful sight that was Maura Isles.

"Jane…Jane… are you okay?" The woman asked concernedly after seeing her friend starring at her.

"Yeah…sorry I just zoned out. You ready to start." She said deflecting not understanding the sudden revelation that her heart was sending to her brain of "I'm in love with her."

"Sure I stretched before I came just give me a few more minutes and we can go."

They started with their normal speed and banter until the two mile marker which sent them into their own musings. Jane would glace over and glimpsing the woman beside her and the lyrics of the song "A Thousand Years" which she was listing to when Maura came up started in her head. "How could she not have realized her feelings sooner?" She thought. Maura noticed the change in Jane's demur but wasn't for sure what had her friend all caught up in her thoughts. But she would give her space until she was ready to talk about it.

"Do you believe in love at first sight Maur?"

"I believe in attraction at first sight but love I believe is a process. Do you believe you are experiencing attraction at first sight…Jane?"

"I'm not sure what I'm experiencing to be honest."

"Who are you having this attraction too?" Maura asked as her stomach clinched thinking Jane had found another man to be interested in. She hadn't dated since losing the baby.

"I'm just thinking out loud is all…"

"Oh…"

They ran in silence for another mile. Jane had memories flooding her mind. Maura running to her as she fell to the ground after shooting herself. Then beside her bed after losing the baby. Then lastly of Maura leaving the docks after being rescued from jumping into the water off the bridge. "Could she really love me too?" Was the question/thought running through her mind. Those thoughts repeated themselves in intervals over and over.

Then she remembered when she thought Maura and Tommy were getting close, "I like Tommy a lot, but I love you..." Maura had said. Fragments of memories flashed in her mind…Maura leaving the docks…but I love you…" The song played on in her head as the lyrics made her see what was standing before her. "Maura is standing in front of me." She thought. Her feet hit in stride with Maura's beat by beat and Jane could hear her best friends voice from the past, "Did you think of how anyone would feel if you drowned?" Those word's cut like a knife into her heart. Then again the flash of Maura leaving the docks...which froze the woman to the pavement.

"Jane…Jane…" Maura yelled as she ran back to where her friend had just stopped, "Did you pull something?"

Jane looked up bewildered still in the waves of memories. Maura came and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you hurt?"

"No…" she said as she stepped forward wrapping the woman in a tight hug. "I'm so sorry Maur…"

Maura pulled back slightly completely baffled looking into Jane's darkened eyes filling with tears. "Jane…" She whispered.

Jane stared into hazel eyes as she moved forward to capture lips that had always spoken her name with love and adoration. Maura was caught off guard but melted into the lips she had dreamed of for years now touching hers. Jane ran her tongue over Maura's bottom lip requesting entry which was granted immediately and moaned into the taste and feel of all the emotions that were exploding within her heart.

"Get a room." A runner yelled as they passed by the couple lost in each other.

That broke the spell as they both pulled away and started laughing at being in the middle of the park making out.

"Jane… What was that all about?" Maura asked hoping it wasn't just a fluke.

Jane pulled Maura back into her arms, "I could lose you." She said with tears running down her face.

"What?" She said softly trying to understand Jane's thoughts.

"You left me standing on the dock after they pulled me out of the water. I have taken you for granted all this time. I never lose for the most part but I could really lose you. I do not want to lose you Maur, I love you. I never want to lose you."

Maura wiped the tears from the cheeks of the woman she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, "How can you lose me when you have my heart?"

Jane crashed her lips to Maura's again not caring that they were in the middle of the park making out. There was a lot to talk about but she didn't care about that at the moment either. Her only clear thought was "I will never want to lose this."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and being patient with me as I fumble my way around learning everything about blogging.**


End file.
